Constitution for Capitalist Nation UII
Preamble Under the Clauses of this Codex, the premier High Capitalists will forge and innovate a nation like no other. This nation will be composed of the Theoavaristic beliefs of those whom founded it. They founded this nation to create something better than the alternatives or the original: a safehaven for Entrepeneurs and Capitalists. No nation before offered such freedom of Capital, especially nought the Kingdom of Zeiifunder. This new nation of economic opportunity will be known and referred to as Harb----. Clause I First Indentation The Harb--n Government shall be that of an Aristocracy, to ensure it is ran by fiscally competent individuals. It is of the duty of the current members of the Aristocracy to inculate the work ethic and innovative mindset that they have into their offspring successors. Second Indentation There shall be five crowning spaces of the Aristocracy: The Highest Plutocrat, the Aristocrat of Defense, the Aristocrat of Civil Affairs, the Aristocrat of Fiscal Affairs, and the Aristocrat of Trade. Each spot shall be occupied by those first chosen, and then their successors from then on unless found to be incompetent or against that of the Harbian Ideology. Third Indentation Alterations to any of the Clauses must be made in Adjuncts that are approved of by four of the five members of the Har---- Aristocracy. If seventy five percent of the ---bian population obviously and bluntly disagrees with the Aristocrats' decisions, then the alteration must be revoked. Fourth Indentation If any Member of the H--bian Aristocracy is found to be incompetent in the ideology of Theoavarism andor Capitalism, they will consequently be forcibly discredited and removed from power. Any Member that believes in diabolical, radical ideology that is Communism andor Socialism will also be discredited and their powers revoked; they will also be executed for betraying their nation. Clause II First Indentation Ha-b---os shall have no taxes imposed on its people. All money made by each individual under the Harbian government is entirely theirs to use, not the government's. Any Official whom breaks this law must immediately be removed from power and have his orders belayed. Second Indentation Only taxes of a maximum of One Percent may be temporarily established for emergency usages of: War, Natural Cataclysm, or Economic Instability. The taxes, however, may not be made mandatory. It is of each individual's liberty to decide to pay the tax or not. Clause III First Indentation Any and all immigrants are allowed the Free Enterprise that Ha---ans receive. They also are allowed to receive H---ian citizenship after living on Harbian soil for at least three years and have proven that they agree and live by Capitalist philosophy. Second Indentation Any immigrant found to be of Communist or Socialist mindset will be immediately incarcerated and either deported or imprisoned. If deported, immigrants are allowed to retrieve any belongings from ----ian soil that they can prove ownership of. Clause IV First Indentation The Government of Ha----ros must never regulate free enterprise unless it poses a threat unto other businesses, innocent Ha--ian citizens, the natural environment, or the nation itself. Adjunct I: 1765 The Government of ------ros shall own no land other than property for a capital and militant lots. All other land must be either privately owned or owned by no one besides H--bians a whole. Adjunct II: 1766 The Government shall not regulate any law-abiding citizen from owning weapons of any kind besides Weapons of Mass Destruction. The population has a right to defend itself from domestic andor domestic enemies. Adjunct III: 1782 The Government of Har----os will pose no laws or threat against that of the E---mian caliber. As a collective state, E---rbia will offer both H---ians and E---mians freedom to Capital and Success. Clause I of the ---bian Codex will be unaffected by this alteration in regards to its original syntax; anything said in this alteration, however, overpowers any contradictions that Clause I may cause. Adjunct IV: 1785 Any citizen over the age of twelve may pursue any job for fiscal stability. Adjunct V: 1919 H-rbi---- is no longer entangled with the Government of E---mia therefore Adjunct III is rendered null and void. Clause I is reset to how it was interpreted prior to Adjunct III. The Government of E-----a shall be barred by the --rbian Government. Adjunct VI: 1919 Ha---tros is classified as a Corporatocracy and the government is now remodeled into its name. Clause I of the H---ian Codex has been rendered null by this adjunct. The Aristocrats prior to this amendment shall be relieved of duty and a Fiscal Patriarch will be chosen by the Ha---an population to sew the Corporatocracy together. Besides the main figurehead, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros shall be composed of the leadership of a Conglomerate of Corporations, which in turn shall be also ran and administrated by the Fiscal Patriarch. This Conglomerate shall be made up of the following corporations: the ----an Munitions Corporation, ---bian Motors, the H---ian Steam Power Company, ---bitros North Engineering, and the V----urst Smeltery Company. The successor of the Fiscal Patriarch will be the predominant offspring in which the trades of such a position shall be taught and given onward. Adjunct VII: 1927 All regulation protecting the environment has now been abolished, rendering part of Clause IV null and void. All H---ian businesses may do whatever is necessary to achieve fiscal success and security. Adjunct VIII: 1944 Slavery is now legal as long as said slaves are not enslaved and taken after a life of free enterprise and hard work. All slaves must fit at least one of the criteria that follows: a criminal, unemployed but able, anti-Capitalist, andor a prisoner of war. If a slave does not match any of the above criteria, then the Corporatocracy will look into things and sort the problem out.